Digital lighting technologies, i.e., illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications.
Some lighting units and luminaires may be controlled using electronic mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and so forth. Some electronic mobile devices may communicate directly with lighting units or luminaires using communication technologies such as BlueTooth. Other electronic mobile devices may communicate with lighting units and/or luminaires indirectly using wireless network technology such as Wi-Fi. However, using an electronic mobile device to control a lighting unit or luminaire may be needlessly cumbersome if the lighting unit or luminaire is within the user's reach, or if the electronic mobile device is not easily located or lacks power. If the electronic mobile device is configured to control multiple lighting units or luminaires, then the user may be required to first select from the multiple lighting units, then select a lighting property to alter, and only then can the user actually adjust the light output of the lighting unit or luminaire she wishes to control. Thus, there is a need in the art for a simpler mechanism to control light output of lighting units and/or luminaires.